Entre Rios de Sangue e Pétalas de Rosas
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Royai. Pela geração seguinte, sacrificariam a própria. Empilhariam montanhas de corpos e criariam rios de sangue. Mas isso não queria dizer que não colheriam também rosas pelo caminho.


**Entre Rios de Sangue e Pétalas de Rosas**

* * *

_Beyond this road…_

Roy Mustang não conseguia se lembrar de quando decidira que, se um dia resolvesse se casar, a única mulher que gostaria de levar ao altar era Riza Hawkeye. Claro que guardou esse pensamento pra si, sabendo que certamente levaria um tiro se sua Primeira Tenente sequer desconfiasse que pensara nela de forma remotamente romântica.

Se lembrava, porém, de ver sua subordinada gradualmente conquistar um posto ao seu lado que jamais poderia ser substituído. Era sua assistente, guardava suas costas, se tornou seu braço direito, seus olhos, e em determinado momento, percebeu que não conseguiria dar mais um passo sem a certeza de que ela o acompanharia até o fim.

Se lembrava, um dia antes da loira assumir o posto como Secretária Pessoal do Furher e seus caminhos serem forçadamente separados, em meio a um intrincado jogo de palavras em que muito era dito sem ser dito, de ter confessado em meias palavras e completas verdades, que sacrificaria tudo por ela, por sua vida e sua felicidade. E se lembrava da resposta dela, com palavras diretas e verdades disfarçadas, de que aquilo era tolice, e que se ele realmente almejava controlar aquele país para consertá-lo, precisaria de mais determinação em suas ações do que a de um homem ingênuo que se diz disposto a desistir de seus ideais por uma mulher. Mas o que ficou gravado com mais nitidez em sua memória não foi a firmeza em suas palavras, e sim a suavidade em seu olhar.

O Dia Prometido, o dia em que tudo quase acabara, não foi o primeiro em que sentiu o desespero real de perdê-la. A primeira vez foi quando falava com ela pelo telefone fingindo ser outra mulher, alguém sem face e sem importância, com um tom de flerte na voz que não combinava de forma alguma com a voz de sua Chuii. Sentira medo então, sim, mas não se comparava com a cena do pescoço dela sendo rasgado, seu corpo caído no chão sem forças pra se levantar, o sangue se espalhando feito um carpete vermelho. Teria feito a transmutação humana por ela. Sabia disso, e ela também sabia, por que a força de seu olhar, a clara reprovação irradiando de seus olhos eram fortes demais para alguém que estava morrendo.

Mas ele não fez a transmutação humana, e ela não morrera, como prometido, e Roy não se corrompera por aquele pecado, ao menos não propositalmente, e acreditava que nunca conseguiria expressar o quão grato ficara por isso.

Quando se viu diante das trevas absolutas frente a seus olhos, sentiu um pânico com o amargo sabor de derrota. Se sentiu inútil, como nenhum temporal jamais o fizera se sentir. Viu todos os seus ideais sucumbirem, se perderem na escuridão em que se encontrava, como se nunca mais pudesse fazer nada pelo que vivera até então. Foi só quando ouviu a voz dela, sua Chuii, perguntando-lhe se estava bem, se havia algum machucado, se deu conta de que não, não estava completamente perdido. Ainda tinha Riza Hawkeye ao seu lado. Sua Primeira Tenente e seus Olhos de Falcão.

Sentindo o calor de sua mão em seu ombro, e com sua voz guiando seus movimentos, fez parte da batalha final e embora nem toda sua frustração tivesse desaparecido naquele momento, estava satisfeito em ajudar com tudo o que podia.

Naquela noite, em um quarto de hospital que não conseguia ver, com a presença de sua Chuii que conseguia apenas sentir, se declarou mais uma vez. Não apenas seus sentimentos que cresciam e expandiam dentro de si em uma proporção que mal parecia possível. Falou sobre seus medos e sua insegurança tão atípica de sua personalidade, de sua determinação, um pouco abalada mais ainda viva, apesar dos novos obstáculos que teria que enfrentar. Perguntou, meio sério, meio brincando, se continuaria a segui-lo. Se aceitaria ser os olhos de um Líder cego.

Um silêncio acompanhou suas palavras, e por um instante, sem poder contar com sua visão, se sentiu um tolo falando com as paredes de um quarto vazio. Mas então ouviu o som de cobertores sendo empurrados e passos quase inaudíveis atravessando a distância entre as duas camas. Quando a resposta chegou aos seus ouvidos, ela veio de muito perto.

- Taisa – começou a Primeira Tenente, naquele tom tão familiar de quem se prepara para dar um sermão. – Você me deixou cuidando de sua retaguarda, e eu o fiz, quase todos os dias durante todos esses anos. Você me pediu para atirar em você caso se desviasse do caminho correto, e eu apontei minha arma pra você, embora não tenha precisado atirar. Você ordenou que eu não morresse, e eu obedeci, mesmo estando com um corte no pescoço em uma poça de sangue. Você me perguntou se eu te seguiria em sua caminhada até o poder, e eu disse que iria até o _inferno_ se precisasse. E foi até onde fomos, e voltamos vivos, e você realmente acha que eu vou te abandonar agora, quando você está mais perto do seu objetivo do que jamais esteve, por causa de um _pequeno_ inconveniente?

E de todos os momentos que passara sem sua visão, aquele era um dos que Roy mais desejava poder enxergar. Mas apesar de não ver, conseguia sentir a força naqueles olhos castanhos, a mesma que lhe impulsionara tantas e tantas vezes, lhe jogara pra frente em momentos de hesitação, lhe segurara em momentos de desespero, e simplesmente estava ali, presente, em cada passo seu, estando essa mulher fisicamente ao seu lado ou não. Estende a mão, procurando a dela, e a encontra, enquanto seu outro braço cobre seus olhos que começam a arder, e vagamente se dá conta de que nunca parara pra pensar se olhos mortos podiam chorar.

Na escuridão de seus olhos, sente sua Chuii sentar-se na cama, e ele a imita, soltando sua mão e subindo por seus braços até seu pescoço, onde sente as ataduras cobrindo o machucado que quase lhe tirara a vida. Sente a respiração travar em seu peito quando pensa em quanto esteve perto de perdê-la. Toca-lhe o rosto, correndo então os dedos pelos fios loiros que sempre, sempre tivera vontade de sentir a textura, e a puxa pra perto, abraçando-a com tanta força quanto fizera da outra vez. Ela retribui suavemente, e Roy se pergunta qual olhar ostenta dessa vez. Pensa nos olhares severos, nos raros sorrisos descontraídos, e até mesmo das lágrimas de desespero se lembra. Imagina, quase divertido, que se tivesse abraçado esse mulher em qualquer outra ocasião senão as que fizera, teria levado um tiro certeiro. Com sorte, apenas um soco. E se deixando levar pela desculpa de que não podia ver sua expressão para deduzir a reação que teria, se afasta apenas o suficiente para beijá-la.

E era diferente do que qualquer coisa que imaginara. Talvez por estar com um sentido a menos e todos os outros parecerem muito mais aguçados. Era o toque da pele dela, o cheiro que exalava, o som de surpresa, o gosto de seus lábios, tudo isso muito mais inebriante do que poderia imaginar. Mas mais do que isso, no fundo, mesmo em suas fantasias mais exageradas, nunca acreditara que se tivesse coragem o suficiente para tocá-la dessa forma tão intima, ela lhe retribuiria.

E ela o fez, com aquele contraste de delicadeza e firmeza tão peculiar de sua personalidade. Era guiar e ser guiada, entregar e pedir, estar ali e simplesmente não acreditar que tudo aquilo era real. Roy, porém, se lembrava com nitidez de traçar os dedos sobre a tatuagem que não via, mas lembrava com exatidão, de sentir as costas marcadas de cicatrizes que ele mesmo colocara ali.

Imaginava os olhos castanhos semicerrados, os lábios entreabertos, e ouviu, de novo e de novo, seu nome sussurrado pela voz de sua Chuii. Não Taisa, nem Mustang, mas Roy, como nunca a ouvira chamar; e se permitiu chamá-la também de Riza, quase como um mantra, sentindo nos lábios o sabor daquele nome e se deliciando com ele.

Algumas horas mais tardes, na quietude de um quarto de hospital e a cumplicidade de dois amantes, Roy se viu deitado ao lado dela, abraçando-a com a delicadeza de quem segura algo precioso, mas com a força de quem teme deixá-la escapar. Sente o próprio sorriso bobo, apaixonado, e foi no meio das trevas que fez o seu pedido pela primeira vez.

- Você aceitaria ser a Primeira Dama desse que um dia será Furher? – seu tom descontraído disfarçava a insegurança que sentia, e gostaria de poder ver o rosto dela para tentar antecipar a resposta.

Um breve silêncio seguiu suas palavras, antes dela responder – Com todo o respeito, _Taisa_ – e Roy quase podia ver a leve careta em suas feições – Eu prefiro continuar a ser sua Primeira Tenente e garantir que chegará até lá.

- Ah. – Roy finge não sentir uma leve fisgada em seu peito, e em um tom forçadamente magoado, pergunta – Você está me rejeitando?

- Não. – ela responde com simplicidade – Estou garantindo que não vá se esquecer de suas prioridades. Não foi essa a tarefa que me incumbiu naquele primeiro dia?

E Roy ri, mas assente, como se acatando a uma ordem, e deixa aquelas palavras em sua cabeça para analisá-las com seriedade mais tarde.

E mais tarde, no dia seguinte, entre um mar de visitas e sua Chuii já devidamente em sua própria cama, se deixou questionar sobre aquelas palavras e todos os seus significados.

Um relacionamento amoroso entre Chefe e Subordinado dentro do Exército era estritamente proibido, e mesmo que resolvessem manter um caso em segredo, se descobertos, com sorte Riza apenas seria transferida. Mas se o caso tomasse proporções extremas, sua Primeira Tenente poderia ser irrevogavelmente despedida, e ele, perder a chance de conquistar o mais alto cargo do Exército. Aquele pelo qual lutava há mais de uma década. Se deixasse se levar por suas emoções, conseguiria afirmar que ela era muito mais importante pra ele do que sua ambição de se tornar Furher, de comandar o país, de consertar os estragos feitos pelo Governo até então. Mas sabia que se tomasse essa atitude, seria de fato o tolo que ela o acusara de ser. Teriam que se sacrificar pelo bem da próxima geração, ela lhe dissera certa vez. Empilhar corpos e criar rios de sangue. E abrir mão dos próprios interesses pessoais fazia parte desse sonho, desses ideais tão cuidadosamente construídos há tanto tempo. Se viu cedendo, aceitando o destino que escolhera, por que também sabia que jamais chegaria ao topo sem Riza Hawkeye como sua Primeira Tenente.

Mais tarde, sozinhos outra vez, percebeu que Riza também passara todas aquelas horas pensando nas mesmas coisas que ele. A intimidade ainda estava presente, a confiança e o conforto também, mas o profissionalismo também reencontrara seu lugar nas atitudes de sua Chuii. E não precisaram sequer trocar palavra alguma para esclarecer quais eram as prioridades, e o que acontecera a noite interior, ficaria marcado apenas como um único momento em suas vidas.

Quando Dr. Marcoh apareceu e lhe ofereceu a oportunidade de ter sua visão de volta ao custo do uso das milhares de almas aprisionadas dentro da Pedra Filosofal, Roy hesitou, mas apenas por um segundo. Seria julgado por aquilo, sim. E o Full Metal optara por manter as mãos limpas quanto ao assunto. Mas as suas já estavam banhadas de sangue, e não que fosse usar como desculpa, mas usaria das armas que tinha para conquistar o que almejava. E já não duvidava mais que seria capaz de ser um bom líder, mesmo sem a visão. Mas queria encarar com os próprios olhos o novo mundo que estava criando.

Se perguntou, mais uma vez, se sua Chuii concordava com ele ou lhe encarava com reprovação, mas logo balançou a cabeça, se sentindo um tolo. _Empilhar corpos e criar rios de sangue_. E eles atravessariam esse longo caminho juntos, qualquer que fosse o preço a se pagar.

Quando conseguiu seus olhos de volta, a primeira visão que teve não era bem a que gostava de se lembrar. O rosto deformado do Dr. Marcoh, a poucos centímetros do seu, lhe observando minuciosamente. Então viu o Dr. Nox, alguns passos atrás, também procurando qualquer coisa errada em seu rosto. E só então viu sua Chuii, parada ao pé da cama, um olhar analítico e preocupado marcando suas belas feições. E o aspirante a Furher se sentiu sorrir, contente, aliviado, com uma dor de cabeça que parecia querer explodir seu cérebro e uma ardência nos olhos protestando contra o seu esforço de mantê-los abertos. Mas não queria fechá-los, ainda não. Lá estava ela, linda e perfeita como sempre, ao seu lado como prometera. Não que em algum momento tivesse duvidado de sua lealdade, mas confirmar com os próprios olhos era um presente sem igual. Imaginou que seu sorriso foi expresso com uma careta de dor, por que ambos os médicos se aproximaram mais, perguntando-lhe se estava tudo bem. Riza, por um instante, também arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, preocupada. Então relaxou, lendo-o como ninguém mais era capaz de fazer, e finalmente retribui o sorriso. E era essa a imagem que Roy guardaria pra sempre como a primeira após renascer.

Aos poucos, tudo foi voltando à normalidade. Havia, é claro, as mudanças inevitáveis que acompanharam a troca do Furher, mas a guerra chegara ao fim, e a paz começou a se instalar. Roy Mustang trouxe de volta a Equipe que trabalhara com ele até então, e os manteve como seus subordinados. O Segundo Tenente Havoc se recuperava aos poucos, mas já estava de volta ao trabalho no escritório.

Encontravam-se agora soterrados de problemas políticos para resolver, tendo Mustang se tornado responsável pela restauração em Ishval. Apesar das intenções pacíficas, ainda havia sobreviventes do massacre que guardavam rancores profundos do exército, e Roy se viu em meio a algumas tentativas de assassinato ocasionais. Se sentiu aliviado por ter mantido seus subordinados, a quem literalmente confiava a vida, ao seu lado. Alguns deles, embora jamais admitissem, gostavam de uma ameaça aqui e ali de vez em quando. Tempos de paz pós-guerra podiam ser extremamente entediantes para soldados que estiveram na linha de frente de tantas batalhas.

Mas quando a calmaria se instalava, e Roy nada tinha para se distrair além da montanha de papéis acumulados em sua mesa para ler e assinar, não conseguia impedir sua mente de divagar e observar a Primeira Tenente trabalhando ao seu lado. Era extremamente profissional, isso era inegável. Não o incomodava tanto que ela agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. Sabia que ela percebia quando se perdia em pensamentos e a encarava demais, e mesmo que disfarçasse como poucas pessoas eram capazes, ele via pequenas reações que diferenciavam da Riza de antes, aquela que era apenas sua Primeira Tenente. Ela ignorava, fingia que não via, limpava a garganta quando outras pessoas começavam a perceber, e por vezes lhe dava um olhar exasperado, como se dizendo para parar de agir feito um moleque. Mas Roy via, de forma discreta e sutil, suas faces corarem ligeiramente, e um quase invisível curvar de lábios surgir em seu rosto. E percebia que a mulher conhecida como Olhos de Falcão não era tão inabalável assim.

E pouco a pouco, foi se apaixonando cada vez mais por aquela mulher. Já não era mais uma questão de observá-la quando chegava, e sim chegar mais cedo apenas para vê-la passar pelas portas do escritório, desejar-lhe um bom dia com a pompa de uma cerimônia, enrolar no trabalho para segurá-la alguns minutos a mais que fosse ao seu lado. E se sentia um tolo, um menino e sua primeira paixão. Ás vezes, quando sozinhos, se aproximava mais do que o necessário, com a desculpa de estar olhando seu trabalho, apenas para sentir o cheiro de seu perfume.

Ela, por sua vez, esperava um instante, apenas um instante, antes de lançar-lhe um olhar severo, reprimindo-o, e então se afastar. Roy gostava de pensar que esse pequeno instante era o que ela precisava para, de seu próprio jeito mais discreto, aproveitar o pouco que podiam compartilhar. O pouco que ele podia lhe oferecer.

E pra Riza podia ser suficiente. Mas para Roy, quanto mais se aproximava dela, mais falta lhe fazia. E o jovem Taisa nunca foi de pequenos sonhos. Suas ambições eram grandes, assim como seus desejos. E gradualmente, suas convicções de que o mais importante era o foco em se tornar Furher foi perdendo lugar para a confiança de que conseguiriam driblar quaisquer olhos desconfiados que os seguissem. Eram, afinal, o Alquimista das Chamas e a Olhos de Falcão.

Convencer a sempre profissional Riza Hawkeye era um desafio à parte. Não negava o que sentia por ele, mas seu dever para com seu Taisa ia muito além de seus sentimentos românticos. Havia também a admiração, o orgulho, a devoção e confiança. Foi nele que depositara todos os seus próprios sonhos de construir um mundo melhor para as gerações futuras. Se fosse só amor, poderia ser egoísta o suficiente para esquecer todo o resto e viver de forma tranquila, ignorar os problemas janela a fora e fingir que o mundo se restringia apenas a eles. Mas havia muito mais no relacionamento que compartilhavam, e se ele por vezes se esquecia de tudo o que estava em jogo, ela precisava ter consciência o suficiente para lembrá-lo.

E só ela saberia dizer o quanto era difícil resistir.

Passados alguns meses em um jogo de sutil sedução, em que um fingia não sentir, e o outra fingia não se abalar, Roy foi se perdendo no perfume da presença de Riza. Era viciante, se desculpava quando se reprimia em silêncio. Estar ao seu lado e não poder tocar-lhe é um dever maior do que posso suportar, dizia-lhe em pensamento.

Lentamente, sem premeditar ou se dar conta do que fazia, Roy se viu abraçando-a suavemente quando estavam a sós. Ás vezes apenas envolvia o braço em sua cintura, sentindo o perfume de seu cabelo. Ás vezes tocava-lhe o braço como se pudesse sentir a pele sob a farda. Ás vezes tocava-lhe o rosto em um carinho doce demais para ser suficiente.

Mas nunca era. E cada vez parecia menos.

- Riza – sussurrou certa vez juntou ao rosto dela, suavemente, envolvendo e abraçando-a.

Ela respirou fundo, os olhos semicerrados, permitindo mais uma vez, apenas mais uma vez, o que estava lentamente se tornando um hábito para ele. Mas Roy queria mais, precisava de mais, e antes que ela tivesse tempo de empurrá-lo novamente, tocou-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios.

E já não era mais aquele toque suave, a delicadeza romântica como fizera das outras vezes. Havia muita frustração, um desejo contido grande demais pra ser ignorado, e ele se viu puxando o corpo dela com mais intensidade do que jamais fizera.

E ela poderia resistir, é claro, como fizera todas as outras vezes. Mas era tão humana quanto ele, tão a mercê dos próprios desejos e vontades quanto o homem que agora subia uma das mãos pelas suas costas, acariciava sua nuca, soltava o prendedor de seus cabelos e o deixava escorrer livre feito cascata. E ele corria então os dedos pelos fios loiros, e havia algo de tão sedutor na forma como o fazia, que Riza se viu envolvendo os braços em torno de seu pescoço e correspondendo o beijo com igual intensidade.

Foi apenas quando o sentiu arriscar a mão por baixo de sua blusa que recobrou a razão o suficiente para empurrá-lo, apenas um pouco, mas o suficiente para respirar e clarear a mente. Ele lhe olhava como se também se recuperasse de um transe, meio perdido, um olhar enevoado que fazia Riza sentir vontade de beijá-lo outra vez. Ao invés disso, lhe dá um sorriso fraco, lhe empurra levemente e se afasta. Roy, porém, lhe segura o pulso, não deixando que se afaste mais do que dois passos.

- Riza... por favor. Não faça isso. Contra o que estamos lutando?

Ela lhe olha com ternura – _Pelo_ que estamos lutando, Taisa. Não contra. Pelos seus sonhos. Nossos ideais. Pelo futuro de uma nação.

Ele corre os dedos pelos cabelos, frustrado e cansado – A nação não é contra nós. Contra o que eu sinto por você. – sua voz era teimosa, então diz, mais fraco – Isso... Isso é ridículo, Riza.

Ela respira fundo, colocando as próprias prioridades em ordem - Diga isso depois que se tornar Furher, _Taisa_.

- _Riza_. – disse em um tom firme, e então, quase suplicante – Eu e você podemos ser discretos se tentarmos. Somos bons nisso, você sabe disso. Eu preciso de você do meu lado. E não a Primeira Tenente, mas você, a mulher, Riza Hawkeye.

Os olhos castanhos suavizam, mas suas convicções não se abalam – _Taisa_... Eu sou boa em ser discreta, você não. – diz, com um leve sorriso. – E se você esquece por vezes quais são as prioridades, meu dever é lembrá-lo. Como sua Primeira Tenente.

Roy fecha os olhos com força, apertando de forma quase dolorosa o pulso de Riza. Sentiu algo crescer em seu peito como um turbilhão de emoções misturadas, tão confusas e contraditórias que mal poderia nomeá-las. Sabia que não era raiva. Mas sabia que estava cansado. – Nós não estamos mais em guerra. Não há nenhuma ameaça real com o qual nos preocuparmos. – ele ergue a cabeça, encarando-a com firmeza, mas força sua voz a sair mais leve – Talvez você não precise mais ser minha Primeira Tenente.

O olhar de Riza endurece, e ela demora um instante antes de responder – Eu estou atrás de você, Taisa. Minha arma está apontada para suas costas. Te guiar pelo caminho certo, não é? Não é esse o meu trabalho?

Ele solta um suspiro pesado, cansado. Mas a teimosia em seus olhos se mantém. – Eu estou te liberando da sua função, Chuii. – e esperava que sua voz não estivesse tremendo tanto quanto soava pra si mesmo.

Ela lhe encara demoradamente. Não havia raiva, nem mágoa, nem mesmo descrença em seus olhos. Apenas um olhar analítico, controlado. Dona de si. – Você está me demitindo, Taisa?

Roy sente como se seu coração tivesse falhado uma batida, mas não esboça reação. Sente vontade de gritar, de abraçá-la, de fingir que aquela conversa absurda não estava acontecendo. Mas seu cansaço o faz assentir, quase profissionalmente. – Sim, Chuii. Você está dispensada de seus deveres.

Riza continua a encarar-lhe. Então, sem desviar o olhar, se aproxima e pega o prendedor de cabelo que ele largara desajeitadamente na mesa, e arruma impecavelmente como sempre faz. Se afasta dois passos, respeitosamente faz uma continência, dá as costas e se retira sem olhar pra trás.

Roy a observa partir, e sente vontade de gritar. Se dá conta de que não estava perdendo apenas sua Primeira Tenente. Estava perdendo Riza Hawkeye.

Alguns dias depois, Roy se sentia mais deprimido do que se lembrava de jamais ter se sentido, e mais do que conseguia disfarçar. A sempre presente voz da Primeira Tenente dando ordens pelo escritório fazia uma falta gritante, e todos os seus subordinados haviam adotado uma postura de funeral. Era quase como se algo pudesse explodir caso dissessem as palavras erradas. E talvez fosse exatamente isso o que aconteceria caso aborrecem o Taisa um pouco que fosse.

Naquela semana, Roy sofreu um atentado na volta pra casa. Estava chovendo, é claro, por que o destino é irônico, e nada mais irônico do que um alquimista aspirante a Furher andando pela noite sem sua alquimia e sem sua guarda-costas. Se viu tentando se defender com um estilo de luta parecido com o do Full Metal, do qual não era muito familiarizado, e logo se viu em desvantagem. Com um corte no rosto, um braço quebrado, e uma arma sendo apontada para sua cabeça, pensou em como era ridícula a forma que o Alquimista das Chamas ia morrer. Morreria por amor, pensou de forma pateticamente poética. Morreria por que não sabia como lidar com os sentimentos que tinha por sua Chuii.

Quando ouviu o tiro, levou dois segundos para perceber que não morrera. Olhou pra frente e viu o corpo de seu agressor cair, e atrás dele, Riza Hawkeye com a arma em punho, vestida como civil, os cabelos loiros, encharcados e soltos, moldando seu rosto de olhar severo. Roy se levantou lentamente enquanto a observava caminhar até ele em passos pesados e firmes, e quando abriu a boca para falar algo – que nem ele mesmo saberia dizer o que era – sentiu um soco no rosto que o fez cambalear alguns passos para trás e cair sentado em uma poça de água.

Encarou de olhos arregalados a sua Chuii parada a sua frente, de cabeça baixa, os olhos cobertos pelas madeixas, e viu seus lábios se movendo em murmúrios incompreensíveis.

- Riza...? – se atreveu a chamá-la em uma voz baixa, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse ouvi-lo apesar da chuva.

Ela pára os murmúrios inaudíveis e ergue a cabeça levemente, e ele encontra os olhos castanhos bravos, lhe encarando ameaçadoramente.

- Seu Inútil! – grita, deixando um eco na cabeça de Roy que parecia atravessar a cidade inteira.

Antes que pudesse se recuperar, ela se joga a sua frente, envolve os braços em torno de seu pescoço e abraça-o, ainda murmurando 'inútil, inútil, inútil' em seu ouvido.

Roy sorri, retribui o abraço com força e deixa sua Chuii continuar a ofender-lhe pelo resto da noite.

No dia seguinte, Roy Mustang chegou ao quartel com um braço quebrado, sim, mas também com um sorriso radiante no rosto. Fallman e Fuery receberam um abraço de bom dia que não corresponderam, tamanho o choque com a mudança de comportamento do Taisa. Havoc fez um comentário sobre precisar trabalhar de óculos escuros, pois o chefe parecia brilhar. Breda apenas deu um sorriso de quem sabe mais do que compartilha.

E quando Riza Hawkeye adentrou o recinto, de volta ao trabalho, sem uma palavra sobre as súbitas e inexplicáveis férias, controlada e profissional como sempre, tudo pareceu fazer sentido.

O humor de Mustang se manteve em uma constante positiva nos meses que se seguiram. Continuava com a preguiça de sempre em meio a tantos relatórios, mas se esforçava mais em terminar tudo antes que a Primeira Tenente precisasse brigar com ele. Já não gostava de enrolar no trabalho, por que embora nada dissesse aos seus subordinados, era comum ter um encontro com uma linda mulher várias vezes durante a semana.

Iam em restaurantes simples, nos subúrbios mal frequentados, trajando roupas discretas, mas que em nada lhes incomodava. Arranjaram uma casa simples, também afastada da Central, onde podiam passar a noite sem se preocuparem muito com trabalho, patentes, sonhos ou obrigações.

Roy nunca negara que se divertia com aquilo. Claro que só a companhia compensaria qualquer aspecto negativo que pudesse ter o caso secreto que mantinham, mas o fato era que havia muito que o entretia em toda aquela história. Criar disfarces, inventar desculpas, arranjar álibis, era tudo interessante demais pra fingir que não gostava. Era quase como voltar aos tempos de rebeliões e golpes de estado.

Roy Mustang estava feliz como jamais estivera até então.

Riza não sorria radiantemente como seu chefe, nem mudara muito seus padrões de comportamento, mas havia sutilezas que poucos conseguiriam apontar. Brigava menos com o Taisa para entregar os relatórios (embora isso também se desse ao fato dele estar mais responsável), não se incomodava mais tanto com as brincadeiras entre os subordinados no escritório, e quase já não se via a arma sendo sacada para dar ordens. E embora esse fosse um detalhe tão pequeno para que alguém não tão próximo a ela pudesse notar, a Primeira Tenente também sorria mais. Quieta, em sua mesa, era possível vê-la com uma expressão contente e serena enquanto trabalhava.

Breda foi um dos primeiros a notar. E na realidade, apesar de manterem o caso em segredo e conseguirem ser discretos quase o tempo todo, Breda já havia notado desde antes do incidente das férias da Primeira Tenente. Não conseguiria apontar os fatos exatos ou a ordem dos acontecimentos, mas sabia que no meio de toda a rebelião, a guerra, o golpe de estado, a perda e recuperação da visão, de alguma forma, Mustang Taisa havia conseguido dobrar a irredutível Hawkeye Chuii. Manteve suas conclusões pra si mesmo, porém. Bastava que ambos estivessem tão felizes quanto aparentavam.

Havoc foi o segundo a perceber algo de diferente no clima do escritório. Notava uma coisa ou outra, mas só juntou as peças quando, depois de todos aqueles dias depressivos, o Taisa apareceu com um sorriso radiante no rosto... e um machucado de soco no rosto. Notou que a marca parecia fraca demais para ser de um homem, e forte demais para ser de uma mulher. E quando Hawkeye Chuii entrou no escritório, dando fim as problemáticas férias, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Soltou apenas uma risada baixa, mas assim como Breda, não fez comentário algum.

Fallman foi o terceiro, mas demorou alguns meses até conseguir entender as pequenas e graduais mudanças no comportamento de seus colegas de trabalho. Mustang Taisa às vezes os dispensava mais cedo do que o normal, Hawkeye Chuii não protestava tanto quanto antigamente, e Breda e Havoc se retiravam com sorrisos satisfeitos e – pensou meio paranóico – cúmplices. E juntando as pequenas e poucas peças que via em seus comportamentos, se deu conta que não podia ser a toa que todo o clima do escritório parecia mais leve e em paz.

Fuery foi o último, e o único a não perceber por conta própria. A filha de um amigo de um parente havia perdido o cachorrinho, e o sempre prestativo Sargento resolveu ajudar a procurá-lo. Se encontrava então entre ruas de reputação duvidosa perguntando aos transeuntes se viram o cachorro da foto que carregava, quando avistou seu Taisa em um restaurante bastante humilde se comparado aos que costumava associar a ele. Viu a mulher que o acompanhava e demorou um instante antes de reconhecer os cabelos loiros da Primeira Tenente. Ia acenar, quando levantaram e pararam na fila do caixa, e Fuery observou surpreso quando o Mustang Taisa envolveu o braço em torno da cintura da Hawkeye Chuii, e a beijou levemente. E nem foi tanto a ação de seu chefe que mais lhe surpreendeu, e sim a forma contente e tranquila com que a Primeira Tenente retribuiu e então sorriu pra ele. Voltou pra casa sem denunciar sua presença, e se esqueceu completamente do cachorrinho. No dia seguinte, quando pensou em comentar com os colegas o que presenciara na noite anterior, se deu conta não apenas que eles já sabiam, mas também que era tão óbvio que não havia nada de tão surpreendente assim em sua descoberta.

E assim, sem dizer uma palavra, os quatro subordinados de Roy passaram a compartilhar o mesmo segredo. E sem um acordo pré-estabelecido, se tornaram cúmplices de um caso que não poderia sair dali, do escritório e do Time Mustang. Passaram a inventar desculpas, criar álibis, despistar suspeitas que surgiam e que ás vezes nem mesmo o próprio casal chegava a ter conhecimento.

Quando deixados sozinhos por algum tempo no escritório e alguém se aproximava, faziam questão de fazer o máximo de barulho possível para anunciar a chegada. Se surgiam comentários sobre a impossibilidade de localizar nenhum dos dois durante a noite, Breda dizia que saíra com o Taisa para verificar algumas coisas, e Havoc logo comentava sobre as armas que Riza comprara na loja de sua família. Fuery se mantinha antenado nos comentários que ouvia através dos equipamentos com qual trabalhava, e Fallman se desdobrava para evitar flagrantes. E assim o tempo foi passando.

Levou alguns anos para que Roy Mustang fosse promovido, gradualmente subindo os degraus que o levariam ao topo. Durante esse percurso, reconstruiu Ishval dos escombros da guerra, ganhou o respeito de boa parte dos sobreviventes e da nova geração que já começava a surgir, embora ainda houvesse aqueles que não o deixariam esquecer que o Herói da Guerra da Ishval era, quando encarado por outra perspectiva, um assassino fardado. Como General, foi também um dos principais peões nas negociações de paz com Drachma, e embora ainda houvesse o risco de eclosão de uma guerra entre os dois países, Mustang trabalhava com afinco para evitar mais um massacre desnecessário. E foi nesse palco político que Roy recebeu o convite de se tornar Furher.

E foi quase mera formalidade, por que àquela altura, ninguém mais duvidava que esse posto seria seu. Conquistara o respeito necessário por todo o país, se tornando símbolo de diplomacia, restauração e progresso, mesmo que muitos ainda o considerassem jovem para o cargo. Ainda possuía inimigos, dentro e fora do exército, mas contava com os mesmos subordinados, tão leais quanto sempre foram, e que cresceram e melhoraram em suas habilidades assim como seu chefe.

Na cerimônia de posse, diante da multidão que lhe observava admirada, se viu sem palavras. Não por não saber o que dizer. Sua mente era clara quanto a seus planos e ideais, as mudanças que queria fazer e como governaria aquele país. Mas diante dos milhares de pares brilhantes de olhos, se deu conta de que não apenas teria que proteger todas aquelas pessoas, mas também guiá-las. Seriam suas palavras que alimentariam suas esperanças, conduziriam pelo caminho ideal, confortariam diante das tragédias inevitáveis que estavam por vir. Já não era mais responsável apenas pelos seus subordinados, fortes e leais, mas também de milhares e milhares de pessoas frágeis, simples, que olhariam em sua direção à espera de instruções, ajuda, apoio.

Chegara ao topo, era a maior autoridade de Amestris, e por um momento, essa realidade o deixou sem ar.

Respirou fundo e como Furher, se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Há quinze anos atrás, lutei por Amestris na Guerra de Ishval. Ao menos, na época, foi o que pensei que estava fazendo. Matei mais Ishvalianos do que tenho coragem de contar, derramei sangue de civis tão inocentes quanto vocês, e no meio de montanhas de corpos, me dei conta de que havia algo de muito errado na forma como nosso país era comandado. Talvez houvesse um bom motivo para as decisões tomadas na época, a escolha do curso de ação dos Governantes naquela Guerra. Mas o que eu, mero soldado, decidi naquele campo de batalha, foi que chegaria ao topo e faria tudo diferente. Como Furher, preservaria vidas ao invés de aniquilá-las. Cuidaria do meu povo e faria de sua proteção minha prioridade. – parou um instante, e encontrou na multidão rostos familiares. Viu os irmãos Elric, e a menina Rockbell. Viu Gracia e Elysia, já uma jovem crescida. Viu Armstrong, Maria Ross, sua mãe adotiva e as mulheres com quem trabalhava. E todos observavam-lhe com uma admiração e aprovação nos olhos que o fez continuar – Muito tempo se passou desde aquela época, e aprendi que ás vezes, guerras são inevitáveis. Para se construir, é preciso destruir antes. Essa é uma das leis da alquimia. – fechou os olhos, conjurou uma memória em sua mente e sorriu – Certa vez, uma pessoa me disse que se o mundo realmente é regido pela lei alquimista da Troca Equivalente, então teríamos que sacrificar essa nossa geração pela próxima, empilhando corpos e criando rios de sangue, para que nossos filhos pudessem viver em paz. E foi o que fizemos. Empilhamos corpos, derramamos sangue, temos um passado tão manchado que jamais poderemos fazer o suficiente para nos redimirmos completamente. E é por isso que eu, como Furher, farei tudo o que puder, me entregarei a esse país e me dedicarei a ele até a última gota do meu ser. – respirou fundo, e continuou – A geração da guerra acabou. Não há mais corpos a serem empilhados, nem sangue a ser derramado. Hoje começa a geração do futuro, e que nossas crianças cresçam em uma Era de Paz.

Os aplausos e gritos eufóricos seguiram as palavras do novo Furher, e Roy contemplou sorrindo a visão a sua frente. Se virou brevemente, encontrou os olhos de Riza, que lhe sorria lindamente, e sentiu um alívio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Daria certo. E a partir dali, tudo ficaria bem.

Naquela mesma noite, Roy pediu Riza em casamento pela segunda vez.

E não foi surpresa para ela, por que no dia anterior, quando Roy a dispensara do trabalho dizendo para tirar o dia de folga e que Havoc a substituiria, Riza facilmente chegou a conclusão que ele preparava algo de gênero. E com o dia livre, aproveitou para refletir sobre o assunto.

Riza não tinha dúvidas de que era com Roy que queria passar o resto dos seus dias. Compartilhar todos os momentos, como fora até ali. As lutas, as derrotas, as conquistas. Ver o tempo passar, as pessoas crescerem, o país progredir, envelhecer. No fundo, Riza achava que um dos dois morreria antes que conquistassem por completo seus objetivos, e já havia decidido que essa pessoa seria ela. Era seu dever, a razão pelo qual vivera até ali, e não se importaria de perecer no longo caminho que faria de Roy Mustang o novo Furher, se isso se tornasse necessário. Mas os dois sobreviveram, e estavam juntos, ali, no fim, diante de um mundo novo nascendo e milhares de promessas a serem cumpridas. E de alguma forma, Riza sentia como se ainda faltasse algo. Como se a história estivesse incompleta.

Ainda era temida como a Olhos de Falcão, e aprendera a desconfiar de qualquer inimigo escondido a cada esquina, cada beco, cada prédio distante de onde a ameaça poderia surgir. E era assim que sentia... Como se algo os espreitasse das trevas, esperando o momento em que baixasse a guarda e colocasse por baixo tudo o que conquistaram até então. E não era que não confiasse em Havoc e nos outros para continuar protegendo as costas dele. Muito pelo contrário, confiava na capacidade deles como na própria. Mas foi ela quem esteve ao lado dele do início ao fim. Abandonar sua função, deixar de ser os olhos de Roy Mustang, era como abandonar o propósito pelo qual vivera até então.

E naquela noite, em um jantar a luz de velas, foi a resposta que lhe deu quando ele fez o seu pedido pela segunda vez.

Roy prepara um jantar mais romântico do que o usual, em sua própria casa, já se importando bem menos em serem notados ou levantar suspeitas. Riza tomara mais cuidado, mas já havia pouco a disfarçar. Sabia que as pessoas próximas aos dois que não sabiam sobre o caso deles, ao menos desconfiavam. Mas ela ainda se certificava de ser cuidadosa o suficiente para que não surgissem provas.

Roy sorria e falava, seus olhos brilhavam de tal forma que deixou a Primeira Tenente com imenso remorso de recusar sua proposta mais uma vez. Mas não podia aceitar. Não se a única razão fosse agradá-lo, ir contra as próprias regras que estipulara para a própria sobrevivência. Não quando dizer sim significaria renunciar a si própria.

E lhe disse tudo isso, com a suavidade e cuidado de quem explica para uma criança que Papai Noel não existe. Viu o sorriso em seus olhos perdendo lugar para um olhar mais pensativo, analítico. Era como vê-lo considerar todas as táticas de ação em uma guerra e se dar conta que não havia saída alguma senão rendição. E Riza nunca gostara de vê-lo perder, mesmo quando a vencedora era ela própria.

Depois que terminou de falar, ficou alguns instantes observando-o brincar com a taça de vinho pela metade, esperando sua reação. Quando ela veio, não foi com raiva, nem tristeza. Apenas uma resignação tão silenciosa que lhe deixou com um gosto amargo na boca.

- Você não precisa ser minha Primeira Tenente pra continuar cuidando de mim, Chuii.

E ela nunca pensara que ouvi-lo chamá-la daquele jeito, como sempre fizera quando em público, pudesse ser tão doloroso depois de ser acostumar com 'Riza' quando a sós.

- _Roy_ – e era engraçado como os papéis pareciam se inverter – Eu nunca vou deixar de cuidar de você. – disse com firmeza - E não estou recusando. Estou apenas lhe pedindo para esperar um momento mais oportuno. Não é agora. Não ainda.

E quem disse que um sorriso triste era melhor que sorriso algum nunca vira aquela expressão de Roy Mustang.

- Eu entendo, Riza. – e ele parecia entender. Ou apenas aceitar.

Terminou sua taça de vinho, levantou e foi até o pequeno rádio que tocava uma suave música romântica, aumentando o volume ligeiramente. Então caminhou novamente até Riza, estendendo-lhe a mão ainda com aquele sorriso estranho, conformado, no rosto.

- Me dá a honra de uma dança? Pode não ser uma valsa de noivado, mas ainda temos minha nomeação para comemorar, não é?

Riza aceita a mão estendida, com uma hesitação de quem não sabe bem com o que está concordando. E em silêncio, dançaram abraçados uma melodia lenta, seus corpos em sincronia como sempre, mas as mentes mais distantes do que nunca.

E apenas com o tempo, Riza entenderia que o mundo não precisava ser delimitado por linhas perfeitas de regras e obrigações. O mundo era imperfeito, uma mescla de cores e tons borrados em um quadro perfeitamente simétrico, mas que não precisava se restringir as bordas que o delimitava. Seus traços podiam escapar, se rabiscar pelas paredes e tomar uma proporção muito maior e mais bela. Perceberia que estar vestindo uma farda não a impedia de relaxar e viver sua vida, assim como vestes comuns não a impediam de proteger as pessoas ao seu redor.

Veria Roy assumir o papel de Furher como se este tivesse sido feito pra ele. Cometeria erros, sim, mas os contornaria com a mesma determinação que o levara até ali, derrubando adversários e conquistando aliados. Continuaria até o fim de seus dias desenterrando os podres que o Governo anterior deixara, descobriria segredos que pareciam bombas em suas mãos. Algumas explodiriam, outras, seriam enterradas novamente. Continuaria sujando as mãos e limpando o mundo, e construiria uma estrada de progresso que levaria Amestris a prosperidade.

E Riza jamais deixaria seu lado. Como Tenente, como parceira, como mulher. Seria sua força, seu apoio, sua maior aliada e maior motivação. E demoraria, mas chegaria o dia em que perceberia que de fato, não era mais a Tenente que Roy precisava ao seu lado.

Surgiriam aqueles momentos exaustivos, em meio a discussões políticas sobre guerra, prisões, traições e assassinatos, em que Roy se sentaria em silêncio em sua cadeira, o olhar cansado e abatido, pedindo sem pedir por proteção. E não era o tipo de proteção que arma ou alquimia alguma poderia fornecer-lhe. Riza perceberia então, que o tipo de proteção que ele procurava, na verdade se chamava conforto. E era algo que apenas ela poderia lhe dar.

Roy, por sua vez, se sentiria envelhecer. A força e determinação jamais falhariam, e continuaria a comandar aquele país com a mesma confiança de sempre. Continuaria a se encontrar ás escondidas com sua Primeira Tenente, já sem a empolgação quase adolescente de quem faz algo proibido, mas com a aceitação de que as coisas jamais mudariam. E jamais relutaria em aceitar as regras impostas pela única mulher que amara na vida. Ao contrário do que seu passado indicava, Roy também construíra em sua mente cuidadosos sonhos de uma família feliz, uma casa com crianças crescendo, a felicidade romântica do simbolismo de uma aliança no dedo. Mas se não podia realizar esse sonho com Riza, então não o faria com mais ninguém. Por que no quadro em sua mente, não havia ninguém que poderia assumir esse papel se não ela.

Viu o país pouco a pouco se reerguer, problemas políticos serem resolvidos e outros surgirem. Viu Full Metal comemorar o nascimento do segundo filho, e viu Alphonse trazer definitivamente Mei para Amestris, onde viveriam juntos para sempre. Alguns de seus subordinados seguiram o mesmo caminho, outros foram promovidos e já não trabalhavam mais diretamente sob seu comando, mas seriam partes integrantes de sua vida até o fim de seus dias. Havoc e Breda continuaram trabalhando sob seu comando até o fim.

Um dia, cerca de dois anos após sua nomeação como Furher, se viu analisando centenas de papéis que sequer lembrava do que se tratava. Lembrava, porém, da luz do sol de fim de tarde entrando pela janela do escritório, do cheiro do sempre presente cigarro de Havoc inundando o lugar, do barulho de tec tec tec das estranhas máquinas com qual Fuery trabalhava. Se lembrava do barulho da porta se abrindo, do som inconfundível dos passos de Riza atravessando a sala até sua mesa. Viu-a parar a sua frente, e ergueu o rosto, o sorriso já em suas feições para recebê-la.

Ela, por sua vez, tinha um olhar firme. Profissional. Estendeu-lhe os papéis que tinha nas mãos sem uma palavra, e apenas esperou que os lesse. Roy a encarou com um olhar questionador, antes de baixar os olhos para os papéis agora em suas mãos. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

"_Carta de Demissão",_ diziam as letras em negrito, bem ao topo da página. E os campos abaixo preenchidos com os dados de Riza Hawkeye.

Ergueu os olhos arregalados para sua Chuii, seus lábios se movendo em movimentos silenciosos, incapaz de formular palavras coerentes. A incompreensão estampada em seu rosto parecia gritar, por que de repente todos os seus subordinados encaravam a cena sem se mover.

Riza lhe deu mais alguns segundos de silêncio, antes de dizer – Acho que meus serviços aqui já não são mais necessários, Mustang _Daisoto_.

E parecia tão _errado_, mas a voz possuía uma doçura que não combinava em nada com a situação presente. Mas então, Roy viu os olhos castanhos suavizarem, com uma ternura que apenas a cumplicidade que dividiam podia decifrar. Seus lábios pintados por um sorriso que pareciam querer dizer mais do que o momento pedia.

Ela abaixou a cabeça em um cumprimento respeitoso, e então se retirou.

Roy continuou a encarar a porta fechada de boca aberta, mesmo depois de Riza sair por ela.

Foi só quando ouviu Havoc soltar uma risada baixa que saiu de seu transe, encarando seu subordinado sem entender o que raios havia de engraçado na cena que acabara de se passar. Então viu Breda lhe olhando também com um sorriso nos lábios, Fallman com um olhar chocado, mas logo pareceu entender algo no ar e sorrir. Fuery ainda tinha os olhos arregalados para a porta quando voltou sua atenção para Havoc.

- _Taisa_ – disse com o cigarro nos lábios, sem perder o hábito de chamar-lhe pela antiga patente – Está esperando o que? – e gesticulou para a saída.

Voltando os olhos para a porta por onde Riza acabara de sair, Roy sentiu as peças lentamente se encaixarem. Com uma esperança hesitante, abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e tirou de lá uma pequena caixinha, guardada cuidadosamente sob lenços de pano e papéis. Encarou o anel que comprara ao que lhe parecia uma vida inteira atrás para sua Chuii. Não. Não sua Chuii, não mais sua Primeira Tenente. Riza Hawkeye. A mulher que conhecera quando era uma criança, que lhe concedera um poder que jamais poderia pagar, que estivera ao seu lado em cada queda e conquista desde então. A mulher que, acreditava, finalmente poderia chamar de sua.

Com as mãos trêmulas, guardou a caixa no bolso e se levantou, encarando mais uma vez seus subordinados a procura de algum tipo de sinal de que não estava interpretando erroneamente os sinais, não estava se apoiando em uma tola esperança de que teria o último de seus sonhos realizado.

E foi aprovação que encontrou nos olhares e sorrisos de seu time. Uma emoção e apoio que o comoveu de uma forma que não esperava, embora soubesse que sempre poderia contar com eles. Respirou fundo, acenou um agradecimento desajeitadamente formal, e se retirou, procurando descobrir o caminho por onde Riza seguira.

Depois de alguns passos, vislumbrou os cabelos loiros, agora soltos, pouco a sua frente. Sentiu as mãos tremerem, o coração disparar, um suor frio escorrer pelo corpo. Se reprimiu mentalmente. Tolice tanto nervosismo. Aquela era Riza, sua _mulher_, que tantas e tantas vezes dormira em seus braços, que lhe envolvera em abraços que pareciam ter um poder maior do que qualquer alquimia, que lhe guiara e protegera por tantos anos, fosse com armas, palavras, sorrisos ou olhares. Era apenas sua Riza Hawkeye.

Apertando o passo e estendendo a mão para alcança-la, sorriu, percebendo então que não precisava ficar tão nervoso. Não era como se ela tivesse lhe pedido em casamento.

Ela apenas, finalmente, aceitara.

_~of roses and blood_


End file.
